


愚人的國度

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619593
Kudos: 2





	愚人的國度

-

我想柱現歐尼也許從來沒愛過我，不過沒關係，反正我已經死了。

記憶裡，歐尼並沒有對我說過我愛你。

即使我先說了我愛你，她也只會淡淡的回應一聲「嗯。」

就像昨晚睡前我親吻她的側臉，撒嬌的問她說，「你愛我嗎？」，她也只會揚起嘴角點點頭，然後伸手揉亂我的頭髮。

我忘記我是怎麼死的了，從新聞看來，應該是在高速公路出了車禍。

我在半空中漂浮，看著我的棺木被放進靈車裡，一切都好不真實。

也許是因為職業關係，來送我最後一程的人很多，現場的閃光燈此起彼落，和哀戚的氣氛相比之下顯得不合時宜，連我這個鬼魂都覺得有些刺眼。

環顧四週，平常關係好的前後輩都互相擁抱著痛哭流涕，爸媽和哥哥甚至哭到需要公司的人幫忙攙扶才能站穩，更別說是成員們了，即使他們用手不斷遮著臉仍舊淚如雨下，除了你。

你面無表情的站在人群裡，穿著全黑的套裝，沒有像其他人一樣朝我點頭，從頭到尾視線都看著遠方不發一語，甚至在面對我的家人時還帶著微笑安慰著他們。

我想柱現歐尼也許從來沒愛過我，從我死了之後，她一滴眼淚也沒有流。

在火化之後，我的靈魂竟然並未消逝，於是我跟著保姆車一起回了宿舍。

準確的來說，是在跟你身邊。

公司當然沒有那麼殘忍，給大家都放了長假調適心情。

我走了以後，柱現歐尼這一周的生活和以往放假時並沒有什麼不同，幾乎是一模一樣。

你和平常一樣的時間清醒，先在床上用一會兒ipad之後才起床洗潄，把被子疊的整整齊齊的。

走到廚房煮早飯，擺好碗筷，輕敲其他人的房門叫他們出來吃飯。

然後你開始洗衣服，當然你會用你最喜歡的那款衣物柔軟劑。

出門散步走到公園後，你坐在長椅上拿出手機敲敲打打在跟誰聊著天，微微揚起的嘴角讓我的心刺痛了一下，已經停止心跳的心怎麼也會有感覺呢。

吃完晚飯、洗澡完後，你又回到床上用著ipad，戴上耳機似乎是在看電影，但每天都只看不到五分鐘，你便會關燈安穩的入睡。

-

首先發難的是朴秀英，在吃午飯時她把筷子用力的摔在桌上，瞪著在她面前用手機的裴柱現，語氣有些激動。

「歐尼，難道你一點都不傷心嗎？」

雖然我已經是鬼魂，但還是能感受到眼前的氣氛尷尬的讓人窒息，我向前飄向他們，才發現其他三人的臉上有很深的黑眼圈，雙頰凹陷到了病態的程度，眼睛也紅腫的厲害，相比而言，你的氣色簡直可以說是非常健康了。

你抬頭看了一眼秀英，把手機反面放在桌上後繼續不疾不徐地吃著飯，並沒有應答，顯然這樣更激怒了她。

「歐尼，我光想到瑟琪歐尼就心痛得連飯都吃不下…藝琳她這幾天光是進房間看到電腦都會哭，勝完歐尼也是整天抱著那張什麼友誼證書的哭到睡著…」

「秀英，不要說了。」孫勝完知道再這樣下去衝突也不是辦法，試圖出聲阻止，可哽咽的聲線反而加重了朴秀英把話說完的情緒。

「我只是不懂！歐尼為什麼可以這麼若無其事，昨天也是，歐尼甚至還出門？歐尼你真的…有愛過瑟琪歐尼嗎？」

死一般的寂靜，勝完跟藝琳低著頭抽泣的連肩膀都顫抖，心頭像扭乾抹布時被緊緊擰住，可惜鬼魂的眼淚並不會像他們一樣滴落在地上。

「我要出門了。」你放下碗筷後清冷的說，把手機放到包包後，頭也沒回的向外走。

你像往常一樣走到宿舍附近的公園，今天並沒有選擇大樹下的長椅，而是走向那個我們從練習生時就很常玩的盪鞦韆。

好吧，就算不愛我，至少你還是願意想起我，我打從心底泛起一絲暖意。

-

準確來說，喜歡玩盪鞦韆的人是你，每次都快要超過門禁時間還不肯走，最後我只好把鞦韆兩邊的繩子拉住，強迫鞦韆停下來。

「我還沒玩夠。」

你總是像被搶走玩具的小朋友一樣委屈，語氣微慍的耍賴。

「歐尼，真的該走了，下次休息的時候再來玩好不好。」

我只好繞過鞦韆站在你面前，伸出雙臂向前圈住你，你的手也會輕輕的環在我腰間。因為我是站著的關係，你的頭會剛好倚在我的胸口，我像哄小孩一樣輕拍你的背，我們誰都不說話，大概過了五分鐘後你才不情願的起身讓我牽著走。

-

我的思緒被鞦韆吱吱呀呀的晃動聲拉回現實，我看著你用雙腳讓鞦韆停了下來，我就像被制約一樣，反射動作的向你的方向飄去，伸出手的那一刻我才想起，我根本觸碰不到你。

詭異的是，你竟然也同時伸出了手環住我，像往常一樣把頭輕靠在我胸口的位置。

雖然知道你根本看不見我，直到你起身之前我仍然在原地不敢動彈。

「柱現歐尼？」

抱著僥倖的心理，在回家的路上我試圖呼喚你的名字，但你都沒有反應。

果然，你是看不見我的。

已經停止心跳的心應該要沒有感覺的，可是我卻感覺心口被誰劃了一刀。

在等你晾衣服時我坐在餐桌邊，看著你晾完衣服後回房間坐到床鋪上，拿起ipad戴上耳機，應該是在點開沒看完的電影，我突然好奇起來，你一直看不完的電影會是長什麼樣子呢？我飄向床鋪的另一側倚在你肩上。

躍上螢幕的影像卻讓我嚇了一跳。

昆池岩，我們上次一起看的電影。

在這麼近的距離我才發現，你的視線根本不在螢幕上，而是凝望著在牆上放在一起的畫作，那是我們在平安夜時一起畫的聖誕老公公，我抬頭就看見淚水在你的眼眶裡打轉，你緊緊抿著雙唇，眼睛也飛快的眨著，我別過頭，內心泛起一陣酸澀，我知道那是你正在隱忍的表現。

今天也沒看超過五分鐘，你拿下耳機後又跳回通訊軟體的介面。

你拿著ipad開心的打著字，這幾天我都不敢看你究竟是在跟誰聊天，我怕我會忌妒到發狂。

我深吸了一口氣重新將視線看回螢幕上，沒想到看到的答案，意外的讓我痛徹心扉。

是我的名字。

歐尼在ipad上，登入的是我的帳號。

這幾天的畫面都突然連結了起來。

歐尼每天早上在ipad上用我的通訊軟體傳訊息給自己，然後再用自己的手機回覆我。

從早安到晚安，每一天都和我進行著再也日常不過的對話。

每一天，你都假裝我還在。

我同時想起餐桌上總是擺著的那五副碗筷。

直到燈關了我仍止不住地哭泣，我鑽進被窩貼近你。

看著你即使睡著了還緊皺的眉頭，我這才發現，你看起來其實好疲倦。

我又想擁抱你了，剛要伸出手，我才發現你早已緊抱著我的外套，袖子還繞過了你的腰部，好像我真的抱著你。

原來，你早就說了我愛你。

已經停止心跳的心應該要沒有感覺的，我卻感受有一頭兇猛的怪獸在撕扯著我的心，眼前的視線和意識隨著我的哭聲開始分崩離析……。

-

「裴柱現！」

康瑟琪突然直起身來大喊一聲，把身旁早已熟睡的人嚇了一跳。

裴柱現倏地睜開眼，驚魂未定的瞪著康瑟琪，她還是第一次聽到戀人叫她的全名。

「歐尼…打我一下。」

「什麼？」

「快點，打我。」

雖然這個請求有些奇怪，但裴柱現本來就因為被吵醒而有點生氣，她伸出手有些報復的用力捏著康瑟琪的臉頰肉，沒想到康瑟琪的眼眶卻開始泛紅，眼淚啪答啪答的滴在床單上。

糟糕，捏太大力了嗎？

「很痛嗎？」裴柱現趕緊住手，捧著康瑟琪的臉並用大拇指輕輕摩娑安撫著，沒想到戀人的反應更奇怪了。

「會痛…會痛…嗚嗚嗚…」

「眼淚…滴在床單上了…嗚嗚…」

「所以剛剛是夢…是夢…嗚嗚…歐尼…」

裴柱現從破碎的語句中很快的推理出康瑟琪應該是做了惡夢，她很快的把康瑟琪攬進懷裡，溫柔的順著頭髮的方向摸著她的頭。

「我在、我在，沒事的。」

康瑟琪把自己埋在裴柱現的頸間，哭到肋骨都發疼的程度還停不下來，一直到裴柱現覺得自己又快要睡著了，康瑟琪才又抽抽噎噎的開口。

「我死掉的話，歐尼會不會哭？」

「不要亂說話。」裴柱現輕皺眉頭，小力的捶了一下康瑟琪的肩膀。

「回答我嘛。」

裴柱現重複把戀人的髮絲在手指上繞成一圈圈的又鬆開，沉思一陣子才淡淡的說。

「可能…不會吧。」

「為什麼？」

「哭了的話，好像就是承認你真的走了。」

康瑟琪的瞳孔因為驚訝而瞬間放大，頃刻間又被淚水給淹沒，她往前抓著裴柱現的衣領。

「大笨蛋！歐尼是大笨蛋！嗚嗚…」

裴柱現無奈的把戀人抱得更緊，偏過頭吻了一下康瑟琪的耳朵。

「康瑟琪，哭可以，不要偷偷把鼻涕抹在我身上。」

裴柱現溫柔的揉亂戀人的頭髮。

康瑟琪哭得更大聲了。

-

*此篇靈感來自小時候看過的一篇短文，但當時是從同學那裡看來的，後來想搜尋也搜尋不到了。


End file.
